Thanks for Loving Me
by Pasts-Hormony2
Summary: Mai is training, Zuko is watching.And, Mai has something to tell Zuko. Will he be happy about the news? This story goes into Mai's past a bit. NOW A TWOSHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hope you like this Maiko fic. **

**Yet another story dedicated to Katie. She's my only friend who like Avatar. *sighs***

**Disclaimer: I owneth nothing…eth…..?**

Only In Your Eyes

Regular pov.

Sweat slipped down her face and formed droplets in her pale cheeks.

Daggers, blades and daggers flew, slicing the through the untouchable air.

Pieces of rich red cloth danced in the wind as her slender arms whipped around; hitting marks.

Breaths were deep yet rhythmic as she danced with her knives.

He secretly watched her.

She was powerful and silently forceful; it had intrigued him when they were just children.

He watched her lithe body move swiftly as she trained.

She stopped and her eyes darted to where he was.

She breathed in deeply, reveling in the cool night air.

"Zuko."

Her eyes softened as Zuko stepped forward.

Her unbound hair draped around her face and dark eyelashes cast shadows over her cheeks.

"Beautiful."

Their eyes met and his hand outstretched to cup her face.

The usual cover robes had been discarded and she Mai only wore a light weight ethereal robes.

Mai's face was flushed from the training and a sheen of sweat made her glow.

"So damn beautiful."

Their lips met in a feverish kiss.

It was like a _fire_ was lit as the two kissed.

Hands stroked and tongues battles.

His eyes looked at her hungrily as she panted once they pulled away.

Mai was so damn desirable to him that it nearly drove Zuko mad.

He just couldn't get enough of her smooth skin or her perfect body.

Mai couldn't seem to understand why Zuko looked at her so…_desperately_…

To herself, Mai looked bland; average at best.

But when Zuko looked at her like she was the only thing he could see, Mai felt _beautiful_.

His eyes would travel over her face and his breath would catch as his eyes met hers.

A look of awe would grace his scarred face; like he was amazed that she was his.

But it was odd to Mai, having someone who looked at her, _studied _her with such interest.

Her father always said she was just his trophy, there to make him look good.

(_flashback)_

"Mai darling, go get your new dress on."

It was her mothers voice.

"Yes mother."

A small, thin child with long silky hair answered as she turned to leave.

Her small feet padded down the stone hallways to her room where she found a red dress lying on her bed.

She liked red.

It was like the fire that resembled her nation and that so enticed her.

Mai struggled with the dress for a moment before a knock was heard on her door.

Her arms slipped into their holes just as her father's head peeked into her door.

"I hope you like the dress Mai. I had it made just for you."

His rich voice made the small girl shudder.

"Yes father." She answered not wanting to be rude.

Though she would never tell anyone, she liked the loose fitting robes of those who knife handled.

"Good. And remember that you are not to talk or smile. You are my puppet dear; my puppet to success."

A sly smile crept onto the man whom Mai called 'father' s face.

"Yes father."

"You don't want an incident such as last week to happen again, do you?"

Mai's large innocent eyes widened in remembrance.

{_flashback within a flashback ????} _; 0

The other children at the party were playing and laughing together.

Mai was at her mother's and father's side with a longing look in her eyes.

"Father, may I go play?"

Mai's voice was soft and pleading at the slim chance her father would let her play.

His gaze shifted from a man who he was talking with to her.

"I'm sorry sir, can you give me a moment?" Her father asked the man who looked at Mai as if she were a small bug.

"Of course." The mans loathing gaze turned lighthearted as he answered Mai's father.

Her father grabbed her hand and dragged her into the gardens.

Mai didn't notice his hand raise but, she felt it.

Tears stung the young girls eyes but she didn't utter a word.

"No, you must stay at my side."

With that he turned away from her and back to his wife and friends.

{_End flashback within flashback} _

"No father." Mai said monotonously.

"Good girl. I'll see you at the party."

Mai just nodded.

(_End regular flashback) _

When she was young Mai hadn't though much of her father's words but now they ached inside her, like a truth after so many lies.

And that was what Zuko did; show her love with just a glance.

"Thank you."

Zuko looked to her with a look of surprise.

"For what?" he questioned.

There was a pause then Mai answered,

"For loving me."

"How couldn't I?" A playful smirk pasted onto his face as he looked at her.

Mai just shrugged acting nonchalant and unknowing.

And something in her eyes changed; a light shone.

"I have something to tell you."

Many emotions crossed Mai's face and one of them was…shame?

"What is it Mai?" Zuko asked worriedly as he stroked her face with his fingertips.

"I'm…..pregnant."

For some reason, tears fell down Zuko's face and he hid his face in the crook of Mai's neck.

"Z-Zuko?"

Mai's voice was broken and her face showed her shock. Why was Zuko reacting so? Was he angry at her? Did he not want a child?

"I'm sorry." Mai sobbed and started to pull away.

But Zuko's grip was tight and she couldn't escape.

Mai felt lips kissing her neck lightly and Zuko's mouth moved to her ear.

"Don't ever say you're sorry about this…..baby. Our baby."

His hot breath on her ear made her shiver as Zuko's fingers stroked her stomach.

"You're not mad?" Mai asked; she was still unsure if Zuko was truly happy about the baby.

"Of course not. It'll be the best thing that's ever happened to us. Our own child to love and care for. Watch them grow up as we grow older too. When they laugh, we'll laugh and when they cry, we'll join them. He'll have your hair and eyes and parts of me too."

Zuko's voice painted a picture in Mai's head of a dark haired child with almond shaped deep gold eyes.

Small fingers would hold onto hers as she would feed the beautiful child.

The small tuft of black hair would shine like warn leather; dull with bright hues.

"You're right." Mai said finally as she smiled thinking of how her child would grow with her, she watching.

"You should go get some rest. I have a meeting with the other nations leaders. I don't want either of you hurt."

Mai smiled at Zuko's words and left for her bed chambers.

At least she had found someone who loved her and respected her.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!If you review I may turn this into a twoshot!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**You like? Review, I'd love to hear from you! **

**-Cam**


	2. Author's Note

A/N: For you who requested another chapter, I would like to tell you that one is coming! So, please give me patience and another chapter is your reward!

-Pasts-Hormony2


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, hello, this is the 2nd chapter of Thanks For Loving Me. This is dedicated to abe, K-PopYubs, and Guro of Flowers. They are the only people who have reviewed for this story as a whole. Thanks to you guys and readers. So, here it is…..

Disclaimer: Do I really even have to write this anymore? I don't own anything!! Gosh!!!!!!

**Thanks For Loving Me**

**Chapter 2-**

It's been eight months and four days since Mai told Zuko of her pregnancy.

"Zuko, he has your eyes." Zuko stirred from his half-sleeping state. He turned over and looked at his wife and son.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Zuko said, his voice hoarse from lack of use and tiredness.

"Akio, he has your eyes." Mai also sounded exhausted for she stayed up with Akio almost every night. The boy of only one month still couldn't sleep through the night.

"He does."

Neither Zuko nor Mai could stop reveling in their son. He was truly beautiful with Mai's raven black hair and Zuko's soft gold eyes. The pale, petal soft skin he had inherited from Mai glowed in the light of the moon.

Zuko touched Mai's cheek lightly and saw her eyes flutter in pleasure and drowsiness.

"You should sleep tonight Mai. I'll take care if Akio." He had seen the seemingly permanent purple marks under her eyes. Zuko was now starting to worry.

"You have a meeting tomorrow with the Water Tribe leaders. You need to be well rested."

Zuko groaned as he remembered the less than friendly Water Elder. But his family came first and his wife hadn't slept in days.

"Come on little guy." Zuko stood and picked up his young son. "Zuko-----" Mai started to protest but he leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Sleep well, okay?"

Mai sighed knowing she wouldn't win this battle. "Alright."

Zuko smiled and carried his sleeping son into his bedroom. Mai had wanted Akio with her at night because he had been born a sickly child.

His lungs were weak and Mai was terrified that he would stop breathing while they slept.

That idea also haunted Zuko but Mai's attitude had made him smile. She had thought that she would make a bad mother only two months before.

(_Flashback) _

"Zuko….." Mai's voice echoed in the stone walled dining room. She sounded worried. Even at seven months pregnant she looked radiant. Zuko looked at her face to see unshed tears in her eyes. He breathed deeply and spoke, "What is it Mai?"

She had been emotional recently but Zuko had expected that. It took a lot of will for Mai not to show what she was feeling at this time.

"I'm not sure if….. If I'll be a good mother." Zuko was about to cut in but Mai went on a hysterical rampage. "With the way my mother turned out my child could hate me! Maybe they just won't want to be near me!"

"Mai, Mai, don't even worry about that! Our baby will absolutely adore you. I'm one hundred percent sure." By now Zuko had stood and moved to pull Mai from her chair.

Mai was sobbing lightly into Zuko's chest as he caressed her back soothingly.

'Only two more months to go' Zuko told himself as he comforted his crying wife.

_(End Flashback)_

The truth was, Mai was much like the mother that Zuko remembered as his own.

Mai watched Akio with the careful eyes of a guarding mother. Every night Mai would force herself to wake up to check on Akio.

Zuko only knew this because Akio's frantic gasps for breath would wake him.

He would see Mai leaning over him with worry in her eyes.

_(Flashback) (New flashback) _

"Zuko, he's barely breathing!" He snapped out of his light dozing and looked to his wheezing son.

"I'll go find a doctor." Zuko stood and ran from the room with an urgency he thought didn't exist.

When he returned with Keita the healer Zuko found Mai laying with her son cradled to her chest and panic evident in her eyes. Keita moved forward and carefully took Akio from Mai's protective arms.

The woman hovered his hands over Akio's chest while they glowed an iridescent blue-white.

Zuko watched as his son coughed and breathed in deeply. Mai's fingers that gripped Zuko's arm turned white with tension. He shifted his head to look at his wife who had tears of anxiety in her eyes. Zuko pulled her into his embrace and felt her shake as they watched their three-day-old son suffer for air.

Keita's careful hands swept over Akio's face and to his chest, repeating this motion a few more times. Akio let out a hardy wail and took in as much oxygen as his infant lungs would let him. Keita lifted the squirming child and placed him in his mother's arms.

"Thank you so much." Mai's voice was truly sincere and filled with apprehension.

The woman nodded and spoke, "My lord, my lady." With that she turned and exited the chambers.

Mai looked down at her baby, _their _baby, and tears streamed down her pale face. Her shoulders trembled with the force of her terror. She had almost lost her son.

"Oh Zuko……" Zuko wanted to comfort his wife but he just couldn't. He was also broken in pain because of their son. Silent tears fell like a waterfall, never-ending, down Zuko's scarred face.

His baby. He had almost lost his child that looked so much like Mai. His _child_.

Zuko tried to let go of the thought of living without their son but it kept coming back. He saw an empty room without a small child to fill it. And a cold spot in the bed where Akio slept. Zuko saw Mai breaking apart from the loss of their baby only three days after he was born.

A low cry forced Zuko from his startling thoughts and back to his alive son and wife.

Zuko looked at Mai with an unspoken request; to hold his son. Mai handed Akio to him and Zuko cradled him in his arms reveling in his lightness and wellbeing. Akio's wailing stopped as he leaned into Zuko.

Zuko looked over to Mai who had an attempted smile on her face. "I knew you'd be a great father."

_(End Flashback)_

To Zuko it was hard to believe that only four days ago their son wasn't born. Akio had been a premature child; a month early. The healers had said that he might not make it through the night.

That had broken Zuko's heart. He had watched over Mai during hours of childbirth and to know she would have to find our their son died….. It killed him.

That was why Zuko hadn't told Mai the news that the healer had informed him of.

Zuko reached for the handle to his son's bedroom door as a sigh escaped his lips. Maybe he should have just slept and let Mai take care of Akio. Zuko saw himself falling asleep, his head rested against his papers before him and officers of the Water Tribe yelling at him. He shuddered at the very thought.

But no, he couldn't do that to Mai. Her childbirth had been a time consuming, strenuous one. Painful too he noted remembering the hours she had spent biting her lip, trying to keep from screaming. At that time Zuko had wished he could take the hurt away but he knew he couldn't.

When Akio finally decided to make a appearance Mai was exhausted and sweaty. But she stayed awake with her son in her shaking arms. And Zuko took pleasure in the beauty of the both of them, his new son and his wife.

The thing was, Mai was still having pains from giving birth and she was tired as hell. Zuko wanted to give her a chance for some well deserved sleep. For the four days Akio had been with them Mai hadn't slept. And she really needed it.

Akio squirmed and snuggled deeper into Zuko's chest. Zuko smiled. 'Just like his mother,' he mused, 'unintentionally searching for warmth'

Zuko sat at a chair where he had seen Mai sit with Akio while nursing him. He rested his head on the back of the chair and tiredly closed his eyes. Zuko wouldn't fall asleep at risk of something happening to his son but a moment of rest wouldn't hurt either of them. After all, Akio was sound asleep and breathing.

Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y

Zuko woke to a whisper in his ear and sunlight streaming in through a window.

"Zuko your meeting is in half an hour---" Zuko's eyes snapped open at that.

Half an hour to ready himself for the crazy old Water chiefs?!

"I'm sorry. I slept in and didn't remember to wake you." Zuko turned and saw Mai looking guilty.

He reached out and touched her cheek gently. "Don't worry about it."

Zuko studied Mai's face and saw that the purple marks under her eyes had almost vanished. One more night of her sleeping and maybe they would be gone.

A quiet cry brought Zuko's attention to his son. "It seems he slept through the night in his daddy's arms." Mai said with a smile.

Zuko smiled also and stood, needing to prepare for his meeting.

"I'll see you two later." Zuko said and he leaned down to kiss his wife's waiting lips then his son's forehead.

Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y

Zuko entered the meeting room. A shudder ripped through him. The first time he had been in here, his father had forced him into an agni ki. Good memories were not housed here at all.

Zuko sat at the head of a large table which was also occupied with many others. Soldiers, generals, and the water chief stood at his arrival.

Zuko nodded and signaled for them to sit. His eyes fell shut in an exaggerated blink. Dealing with all these people, it seemed like it would be hard to do.

"Firelord, we wish to talk with you about the trade systems of our nations." It was the water chief who spoke first.

"Yes." Zuko said simply, implying for the man to go on.

"Seeing as both our nations have resources to the others liking… I was thinking that it would be a good idea for a trading route to be established." The chief stood so his people could see him.

"It has been over 100 years since a trade has been made between our nations. The routes were cut when we were attacked. And we have a fishing industry, woman who weave, water purified by our own people. These things would be useful to your nation, Firelord."

Zuko nodded in agreement.

A loud cry was heard. It wasn't one from the room that Zuko was in though. It sounded like…. Akio.

Zuko's eyes widened as his breathing deepened. He had to calm himself. It was probably nothing; Just Mai and Akio playing around.

But inside Zuko wasn't sure. Could it be his son was having another episode with his breathing? And if he was would Mai disrupt his meeting because of it?

The entrance door creaked open and Mai's face peeked through.

The answer was yes; yes she would. ,

"Zuko…" Her eyes said enough, it _was _Akio. Mai's tear tainted face told him what was happening. "Oh Angi." Zuko stood and watched as Mai closed the door.

"I'm sorry. My son has been… We think he's dying." Zuko's voice almost broke at the mention of his son.

"Go on." The water tribe chief said understandingly. Sincerity was in his eyes and the eyes of the one's Zuko saw while he left. They understood. They had families and wives and children. They got it.

As soon he exited the room, Zuko sprinted down the hallway to his wife who was leaning against a wall near the infirmary door.

"Zuko…. Zuko they don't think h-he's gonna ma-make it." Mai's tears fell as soon as the words escaped her lips. Her son was dying and this time she knew he was. Zuko hadn't protected her as he did before.

Zuko pulled her to him and felt his own eyes fill with salty water. Mai's fingers gripped onto the front of Zuko's robe and tears stained them.

"I don't want him to die Zuko…. My baby is dy-dying!" What Mai said reflected what Zuko wanted. He wanted Akio to make it and be cured of whatever was making him sick. But hearing Mai say it so _brokenly_ made Zuko tremble harder.

Another cry was heard. It was a pain-filled one. Mai sobbed harder and covered her ears. She didn't want to hear her son dying.

Zuko slid down the cold stone wall and Mai followed him. Her legs curled towards her and her face hid his in chest. Zuko held her as tightly as he could without being overt.

Even though it was killing him to hear his son suffer and see his wife break apart, he had to be strong. Not only for them but himself. Letting himself shatter would only make it harder for Mai.

Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y

Hours had passed and a single person exited the room in which Akio was being treated.

Zuko, still holding his temper from his childhood, wanted to yell and ask why it happened to him. Why did _his _son have to be sick? Why did no one cure him? Why, just why.

A door creaked as it opened to reveal an old sage woman.

"My Lord, Prince Akio is sleeping now. His healer wishes to speak with you."

Zuko nodded drowsily and shook Mai lightly, waking her from her half slumber. "Akio is sleeping." Mai heard what Zuko whispered and noted his joy. Their son was still alive!

"Follow me please." The sage woman said leading them into a large room. In the center a fairly young man was seated. He stood and bowed then signaled for them to sit.

"Your son has premature lungs. Each time he breaths, only a minimal amount of air reaches his lungs." The man stopped and looked to Mai and I. "Prince Akio will most likely grow out of this. He is just so young. It is possible that his lungs will just fail."

A sharp intake of breath was heard and the scent of salt filled the air. Zuko looked to Mai who had her face hidden in her hands.

"Would you like to see him?" Mai nodded and shot up, ready to see her son.

Zuko followed suit and walked after Mai and the healer.

What both Mai and Zuko saw frightened them. Akio was laying on his back in the center of a large bed. Blankets were strewn over him, trying to stop his shivering. Akio's already pale skin looked ashen and sallow as if all his blood was gone.

Mai fell to her knees near the edge of the bed and touched her son's hot cheek. Akio's eyes opened slowly and he turned to look at his mother. Small hands reached out and grabbed Mai's finger.

Mai choked a sob and hid her face in the deep red bed spreads. "Baby….Akio." Mai's muffled wails echoed in the stone room.

Akio coughed throatily and Mai looked up stroking his head.

Zuko kneeled next to Mai in front of his son. His arm wrapped around Mai's waist and his hand found Akio's.

Akio who was watching both his parents intently, coughed and seemingly couldn't stop.

Mai's eyes searched the room wildly then landed on the mobile healer.

The man all but shoved Mai and Zuko away. Others such as the sage woman entered the room hurriedly.

Neither Mai nor Zuko could see through the wall of people before them.

Silence hung in the air between the Firelord and his wife. What could they say? Not much. Their son could be dying before their eyes.

Orders came out in shouts and barks as the healer briskly told the others what to do.

Then it was all over.

As swiftly as Akio's new coughing bout had come, it was gone. The small boy was lying limply in bed, looking dwarfed by it's immenseness.

Then the healer emerged, having gone to clean his hands, with a more hopeful look to him.

"Prince Akio has a raging fever. That would be bad news. But I can tell you if he makes it through tonight, his chance of 30% more than triples."

Both Mai and Zuko held onto the mans words like a lifeline. Maybe Akio could live.

"May I hold him?" Mai's wispy voice cut through the quiet with a pleading question.

"Yes. You may."

Mai moved rather sluggishly to the bed's edge. She scooted closer to Akio then picked him up and held him to her. The young boy cooed and relaxed into his mother's arms.

With an eye on Akio and the other on Mai, Zuko paced forward toward the bed.

Mai rested Akio's head against her breast and watched him fall asleep swiftly.

And the young parents followed after their son into the realm of dreams.

Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y

A bright light shone in the face of both Mai and Zuko. They blinked rapidly, noting that they were not in their room.

Something small and warm moved between them both and their eyes moved towards it.

Akio!

He had made it through the night! That meant his chance of survival was now greater than 90%!

Zuko couldn't move. He was in utter shock. His son had lived through the night. The night before, Zuko had been ready to say goodbye, but Akio was alive.

But no farewells would be needed. Akio was rid of his fever and already had some of his color back.

Mai stood with her son in her arms and looked to Zuko.

A stunning smile spread across her face. Tears of joy slipped down Mai's cheeks. She closed her eyes as her lip trembled.

Her baby made it! Those premature lungs would hopefully be a thing of the past!

Zuko's reaction was quite similar to his wife's.

He advanced and wrapped his arms around his little family.

The small prince squirmed and cried out.

Both Mai and Zuko's gazes dropped to their son. Was he hurt?

The stone walls spun. Again! No!

The young healer walked in, wearing a tired expression on his face. "Prince Akio is merely hungry." With that the red clad man handed Mai a bottle.

Both Mai and Zuko laughed a their baby greedily drank the bottle's contents.

The air was heavy with rigid hope and anxiety. Chances were high now of survival for the small prince so, why not hope?

Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y

"Firelord, the Water Chief's wish to speak with you before they leave."

Zuko grumbled signaled for the servant to let the water leaders in. A sigh escaped Zuko's lips; he should have known the men would want to talk to him.

The chiefs in blue entered the room and bowed deeply.

"Firelord, we would like to reinstate the treaty between our nations."

Zuko's eyes widened. He just wanted to hear what the men had to say, that was why they came to the fire nation! But now they wished to form an alliance between the water tribe and fire nation! That was much more than Zuko expected!

The chief's misread the Firelord's silence.

"Sir, we merely wish to mesh our nations. For the better of all.." A young man spoke, looking rather embarrassed.

"No, no! I have wanted to put the treaty back into action! I just didn't expect you to request it's employment!" Zuko watched as the man who spoke's face twist in happiness.

The eldest of the chiefs vocalized his mind, "We saw that when your son was in a time of death that you rushed to his side. No other Firelord has cared so much about their offspring. As we are a people of integrity and kinship. What you did proved you are right for the job. We can see you will bring prosperity to your nation. And we would like to be a part of this fine land's success."

Zuko stood in awe. They wanted to sign because he was a good father?

He shook his head; at least they wanted to sign. And they thought he would be good for the Fire Nation.

That was nice. Zuko had gone through his time of thinking someone else would be better at being Fire Lord. But many people reassured him and it seemed he was doing okay so far.

Zuko smiled brightly, he will achieve today what hasn't been for one hundred years.

"Scribes, bring forth the treaty! We have papers to sign!"

And the doors slowly creaked to a close on the meeting……………..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think? Not to be conceited, but I really like the work I did here.

**Pixilated Zuko's to reviewers!!!!!**

**Get um' while they're hot!!!!! **

(Which is always) *Giggle*


End file.
